Want To Live Forever
by tonks1001
Summary: Harry/Luna one shot. Done for competition. Harry and Luna after the war. Secrets come out, but will they be together by the end of it?


**Hi guys. Harry/Luna 1 shot for a competition. Hope you love it! R&R! Thanks**

**~Bella~**

Want to live forever

To Live Forever

Harry/Luna  
Colour- Orange

Word- Windy

Harry POV

I wake up, instantly remembering everything from the night before. Spells firing everywhere, people collapsing, dying instantly... Fred... Tonks... Remus... I sit up in bed, fumbling around the bedside table for my glasses. I find them after a while, slipping them on and dragging myself out of bed. I open my closet, quickly throwing on a white t-shirt, jeans and a black jacket. I open the gold and red curtains, throwing open the window, looking around the grounds. Its getting near to sunset, and even hours, almost a day after the war, all the earth is uneven, some bits splattered with blood, even though all the bodies have been removed, and there's no more fighting happening anymore, the little bits I saw keeps replying in my head. Over and over, like a continual nightmare. My imagination runs away, and I start imagining other parts of the fighting. Is that where Colin died? Where he was fighting illegally, being so much stronger than normal, acting way beyond his years, killing death eaters, helping take down Voldemort, where he got shot with a curse, life sealing out of him, blood flowing out of a wound like a river. How long did he last? How many death eaters did he take with him? Who killed him? Colin... Innocent, oblivious to the fact that he was going to die any moment now. I tear my eyes away from the window, slipping on socks and trainers, as I scramble down the stairs. When I get into the Common Room, it seems everybody's up. Everyone looks terrible, with plasters, casts, cuts, bruises, lumps, bumps all over them. Hermione limps over to give me a hug. I pull away. Everyone is staring, like I've done something wrong. Like I killed Collin, that I killed Tonks, I killed Remus, that I killed Fred. I didn't want all of this! None of this! I tried to stop it! All their eyes, on me, like Ive got something to hide. Their eyes burning into my soul, judging my mistakes, laughing at my memories. I stare at them, until I can't stand it, and rush out the room. I have to get away from them. From their judgement that I don't need, their kindness I don't deserve, their lifes that I will only destroy. I have killed so many people. My parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad eye, Dobby, Fred, Colin, Lavender, Tonks, Remus, Fred... All of them died for me... The last thing I could do for them was to take down Voldemort. Which I did. And all of their deaths... Was a result of me still being alive. I should have died long ago. I should have never been born. My parents would still be alive. So would everyone else. I run down the corridors, trying to get away from them. From reality. Ehy me? Why does it always have to end up on me? I find myself in a almost, destroyed corridor, all the paintings burned, statues smashed, walls cracked. All a result of yhe stupid war. I sink to the floor, my hair pushed back in my hands, trying to suppress my tears. i fail tears spill down my cheeks. Im not crying because of the war. Im crying because of the people who died... Because of me... I should have saved them... I should never have come to Hogwarts. Suddenly, I hear a baby crying. A little baby. Blissfully unaware of everything thats happened. I start to wonder who it was. Then, it clicks. It's Teddy. Tonks and Remus' baby boy. Baby Teddy. Who's parentless, like me. Who's parents died for the greater good. I then realise why we were all doing this. Why we all fought. Fred fought for George. Colin for Dennis. Mad eye for the auror department. Dumbledore for Ariana and me. Sirius for Remus, Me, my mum and dad. Cedric for his father. Mum and Dad, for me. They did it for love. Something vitally important. Without it, we would be nothing. Nothing to get up in the morning for. Nothing to live for. So I need to find love. I walk down the corridor, and into a room, I never even knew existed. I think Im in the Teachers quarters. Probably Professor McGonagles. I see a double bed, with tired looking Andromeda on it. She looks younger when she's sleeping. Not so many wrinkles. She looks so much at peace. Like Tonks... When she died. At the foot of the bed, is Luna. She's holding little Teddy, making cooing noises down at him, rocking him.

"Hi," I say. I can trust Luna, she doesn't judge me. She never has and most defiantly never will, "How you holding up?" I question, walking over to her, and sitting down next to her. My head peaks over her shoulder, looking down at Teddy. She smiles.

"Well, I've been better. I just wish it never turner out this way. I mean, little Angel Teddy, who now has no parents. Because. Because of that... That... Monster!" She starts shaking. I can feel her. I place my hand on her shoulder soothing her. It's a bit uncomfortable at first, but it feels... I dunno... Right. Obviously, Teddy doesn't like it either. He starts crying even harder. I try soothing him, cooing with my voice. Luna start singing to him. I recognise the song. It's a song call Safe and Sound. It's beautiful. Explains everything he needs to hear. He stops crying a few lines in, settling down. By the last verse, he's fast asleep, snoring softly, clinging to my finger. I smile. Luna does to.

"Can you take him, Harry, I've been holding him for 2 hours and he was crying half the time. My arms ache like crazy." She complains.

"Sure." I say. When I take him from her, her body and curves pressing up at me. We get very close. She looks up at me. I can feel every tear she's cried clinging to her eyelashes. Her nose rubbing against mine. Her lips so close to mine. I kiss her. It's sort, soft, but holds all the feeling that I need people to hear, to listen to, in that 1 kiss. It says it all. She's scared, confused, worried but most of all relived that it's all over. I can feel her lips, pressed against mine, as my tongue explores every inch of her mouth. I could have for on for ages, and I'm pretty sure she could have to (she showed no sign of stopping), but the little 'Angel' Teddy, decided that since he wasn't the centre of attention, he would have to ruin the moment. The best moment in a long time. One that meant so much to both of us. No one could get hurt. No one was around to stop us. They couldn't stop us. They couldn't hurt us. They couldn't kill us. We were one. For just those moments, nothing could touch us, not even Voldemort. Everything seemed to vanish. After a while, there is no ignoring Teddys wails, as if it went on any longer, Andromeda would have woken up, and I'm sure she's in a tough place right now, losing her daughter, sister, son-in-law and husband in the space of a few months. Luna fully passes Teddy over and gets up to walk around. Andromeda starts to stir. We both snap our heads in her direction. She stirs, but doesn't seem to wake. My test untightens. I start rocking teddy

."Luna, can you start singing again?" I ask.

"Sure Harry." she says brightly. She starts singing, loosening his shoulders. Everything is becoming so hard.

"Luna?" I ask.

"Yeh Harry?" She says turning towards me. The orange sun shines on her hair, lighting up her face, shimmering in her sea blue eyes. Her pale skin has no creases, her lips are a pale pinks, slightly cracked. Her eyebrows are perfectly uniform in a curved shape. Her body is skinny, you can tell that she hasn't had enough to eat. Her ribs are showing slightly, her cheek bones are sticking our, her arms looking like they might snap at any moment. Her curves are still as perfect as ever. She has the same blood stained white jeans she had on the night before, the same vivid blue jumper, same necklaces. Most of her make up has rubbed off, her perfect uniform nails cracked and chipped.

"I love you." I say. She looks shocked. Like she has no idea what to say. She probably doesn't.

"You love who, dear?" Andromeda says, sitting up.

"No one, Andy." I say, "Do you want Teddy back?" I ask her. She nods, tears in her eyes as Teddy's hair goes bubblegum pink. Tonks' pink,"Would you like us to leave?" I ask. She nods again. I pass Teddy over, hugging her, kissing her left cheek and wait at the door. Luna kisses Teddy's forehead, then Andromedas Right cheek and hugs her, whispering something. Andromeda nods. Me and Luna walk out, carefully shutting the door behind us. The door transforms to match the wall. That's why I never noticed it. You can hear muffled songs from inside and Teddys wails.

"Do you think we should go help?" Luna wonders. Her eyebrows are knitted in concentration.

"No. She's grieving. We need to let her have her space. She needs to come to turns that... That... Tonks is never coming back... Nor Remus... Nor Bellatrix...nor Ted." I say

"Ted?" Luna wonders, head cocked to the side.

"Walk with me and I'll explain." I say, leading the way outside, "Andromeda was married to Ted Tonks, a half blood, so her family disowned her. Ted was a half blood, so he had to come in for inspection at the ministry. Loads of rumours were going round...that people went in...and never came out. Ted went on the run. Met up with some goblins and Dean Thomas. He was killed a while later." I explain. We come to a hill. I sit down, motioning for Luna to sit down next to me, to watch the sunset.

"Oh... She's had so much hardship. She seems like a truely lovely person." Luna comments.

"She is." I reply. There's a awkward silence between us. Luna breaks it.

"Look, Harry," She starts. Oh no. Something that starts like that, never ends up in 'Happily Ever After', "You are truely amazing, you are. Your kind, caring, compassionate, brave, loving, loyal, smart and a million other things that I can even put into words. You are so amazing and you will never stop being one of my best friends. You were one of the first real friends that I had and I will never stop thanking you for that. You taught me most of what I know. You boosted most of my owl grade, and because of you I'm on my way to becoming a healer. But, at the moment, everything is so complicated. It wouldn't work. We don't even know what we want. Feelings are so messed up. But I can't be involved with you. Not at the moment. I'm so sorry." It feels like my heart has been broken in to. I can't do anything to change her mind. She looks so pure, but her eyes says something different. He loves me back, she wants me, but she knows that what I'm saying isn't true. And it's going to pass..

"Don't worry about it." I say,

"You haven't slept at all have you?" I ask.

"Nope. I didnt have time. I haven't had time. I won't have time." You have time now. It's so windy. It blows her apple and blueberry scent over to me. Shes beautiful.

"Sleep now. We have a few hours" I lie down, stretching out my arm. She lies down on it. She falls asleep instantly. Everyone wants to live. If I have Luna by my side, I would want to live forever.


End file.
